(0.2) Snipers
This information is considered OBSOLETE. Snipers aren't necessarily damage dealers, instead having a role of disabling the enemy to allow allies to get in close without danger. Class Info Requirements: 10 Ranger Levels +20 Sense Skill Hit Die: d6 Skill Ranks per Level: 10+INT Class Skills: Same as Ranger, Climb Level Chart Disable: By cutting the Sniper's damage to 1/4 of its damage roll, they can aim for a body part on the opponent. Upon a succesful hit, that body part is rendered disabled for 1d3 turns. The effect of aiming at that body part is to be determined by the DM. Can only target arms, legs, torso, and the head. At level 2, the disabling lasts for the rest of the battle on legs, arms, torso, and head. The sniper can also aim at smaller body parts with a -5 penalty to the attack. An enemy cannot be disabled while a previous disabling is in effect. Height Advantage: If the Sniper is at least ten feet higher than the target of their attack, they gain +5 to their attack. Knock Away: Aiming at the hand, the Sniper makes a shot with a blunt arrow to knock away the opponent's weapon. This shot is against Reflex, with the Sniper's attack bonus being cut in half. Damage is calculated normally. The weapon is knocked 10x1/2Damage feet away. At level 2, roll 1d2. If a 2, the hand is broken. Everything else is normal. At level 3, if the Sniper rolls a 2, the weapon is broken as well. Only usable three times a day. Knockout Shot: Using an arrow with a sandbag attached to the end, the Sniper aims at the head to knock the opponent unconscious. Against Fortitude. The opponent's Fort is multiplied by 1.5. If successful, the opponent is knocked unconscious for the rest of the battle. If used on a boss, the boss is NOT knocked unconscious, instead dazed for 1d2 turns. Only usable 3 times a day. Evasion: Taking a full turn, the Sniper gains +10 to dodge. For every subsequent turn it's used, the bonus is cut in half, rounding down. Only usable twice a day. Sniper's Stance: Using this skill requires use of both a move action, and all minor actions. The sniper takes a stance to help better their aim. For as long as the sniper does not move from this position, they get 1/2 Total Level to their attack rolls. Dagger Shot: The Sniper can fire their dagger attached to an arrow, adding the damage from the dagger to the overall damage. Can be used five times a day. The dagger must be picked up to be used again. Blind Side: When firing at an enemy looking away from them, the Sniper gains +6 to their attack roll. Reaper's Shot: The Sniper makes a normal shot. Target makes a Fort save. DC is 10+1/2LVL+DEX+Arrow Damage. If hits, and opponent passes the save, does arrow damage. If they fail the save, it automatically kills. Only usable once per day. Arrow damage does NOT include bonuses, for the Fort save. If used on a boss, the attack does NOT autokill, instead does double damage. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes